Orgullosas y prejuiciosas palabras
by ximenahannah
Summary: Yo escribo lo que Emma Weasley quiere, así que digo cosas que normalmente no diría. Este es su diario.


**Primer capítulo  
Yo, yo, y sólo yo**

Esta es una verdad universal aún no muy conocida: una mujer soltera que comparte un departamento con una amiga debe de estar completamente loca.

Yo comparto mi departamento con Haley Potter; ella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, pero sigo preguntándome si esta fue una buena decisión, particularmente, cuando son las 5 a.m. y Haley está ejercitándose con la música a todo volumen. Ella es una madrugadora, tanto que creo que ella ni siquiera duerme; en cambio, yo amo dormir tanto que si no fuera por los bostezos y cánticos variados de Haley, ni me despertaría.

Haley no sabe cocinar, es increíblemente desorganizada, no se le puede confiar la compra de víveres, porque siempre regresa con bolsas de vestidos e vez de comida, y usualmente baila tap después de medianoche. Adora cantar "Cantando bajo la lluvia". Ella aspira a ser actriz, lo que significa que trabaja como mesera en Madame Puddifoot, y generalmente me encarga alimentar, limpiar y cuidar del gato. (Su nombre es "Pequeño felino aspirante a tigre". Créanme, esto no fue para nada mi idea)

Como puedes ver, a pesar del hecho de que Haley raramente consigue dinero, ella es el sostén de nuestro apartamento. ¡Dios santo!, soy una ama de casa. O más específicamente, soy una aprendiz de Auror cuya familia no le envía ni imágenes de dinero (bueno, quizás exagero, pero lo que envían no me alcanza para nada). De hecho, mi padre, Ron Weasley, es mi supervisor y mentor durante el entrenamiento para Auror, y tengo que decir que esto sería lo mejor que me ha pasado, de no ser por mi tío Harry, Jefe de los Aurores, salvador del mundo mágico, muy buen tipo, y el papá de Haley. No me mal interpreten por lo último, pero tres de cuatro no está nada mal.

En cualquier caso, aparte de humillante preparación, tengo que ser muy cautelosa con mis actividades de Auror, porque son tan divertidas como clavarse tenedores en los ojos. Decidí empezar a escribir un diario. Haley también tiene uno, así que debe ser una experiencia conciliadora. El suyo es ligeramente diferente a este, y es quizás, porque está escrito de atrás hacia adelante. Explicaría como funciona eso, pero no tengo idea.

Quizás debería presentarme. A decir verdad, debería haberme presentado hace mucho, pero este es mi primer diario, ténganme paciencia.

Soy Emma Elizabeth Weasley, tengo 23 años, soy soltera, disfruto largas caminatas por la playa, interesantes conversaciones y sacarles los sesos a mugrosos magos oscuros. Soy fanática acérrima de las Arpías de Holyhead y tengo el vicio de hacer cualquier cosa en general, según mis "queridos" amigos.

Para describir como me veo, creo que debo compararme y contrastarme con Haley. Bueno, ambas somos chicas y nos vestimos acorde, tenemos pecas y eso es todo en cuanto a similitudes. Haley es pequeñísima, como comparando un ratón y una pulga. Quizás no tan pequeña, pero mide sólo 1.60, probablemente 2 centímetros más (ella está muy orgullosa de esos 2 centímetros…) y también mide 2 centímetros de cintura. OK, estoy exagerando de nuevo, pero es que ella tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años...en una BUENA manera, tengo que agregar esto, porque estoy segura de que lo está leyendo ahora mismo.

Haley es quizás la persona más femenina del mundo. Tiene 3 clases de ropa: la rosada, la que tiene lentejuelas y la ropa rosada con lentejuelas – y una gran parte de su guardarropa consiste en lo que ella llama "chaquetas multibolsillos". Son chaquetas de denim que ha decorado ella misma con todo tipo de diamantina y cosas rimbombantes, y tienen millones de bolsillos que ella los llena con pastillitas con olores "frutales" y plumillas rosaditas. Es adicta a esas cosas, lo juro.

Su cabello es negro y brillante, y termina en sus hombros, tiene ojos grandes y verdes como un lemur. Con el resto de su rostro, es difícil de ver claramente porque ella siempre esta saltando de aquí para allá, loca hiperactiva. Haley es muy lista, extremadamente valiente, y muy hábil para todo lo que tenga que ver con actividad, pero creo que ella trata de que no se note demasiado.

Ahora, yo. Digamos que si Haley es un murciélago, yo soy un pollo (mala comparación, pero ya me entenderán). Para empezar, mido 1.73, y peso bastante más que ella, pero no se refleja en apariencia, porque digamos que el peso lo tengo concentrado en…cierta área. Sin hacerla larga, soy muy, muy, muy mujer, lo cual creo es algo bueno, pues no necesito ser tan escandalosa en vestimenta ni maquillaje como Haley, pero de alguna forma siempre me incomoda. Como la mayoría de mejores amigas, yo siempre he envidiado a Haley y ella siempre me ha envidiado.

Tengo el cabello largo medio rojizo y marrón, probablemente más rojizo que marrón, y ojos marrones que raramente se vuelven rojos a no ser de que esté REALMENTE de mal humor (es una broma, no soy ni buena en las bromas). Me gusta la moda y el maquillaje como a Haley (OK, nadie ama la moda y el maquillaje tanto como Haley, pero saben a que me refiero), prefiero usar menos rosado que como el algodón dulce que venden y no voy caminando luciendo como Hannah Montana. Tengo una linda dentadura y extrañas cejas que constantemente estoy moldeando. No son espesas, pero tienen la manía de crecer formando pequeños grupos por separado, y nunca en el mismo lugar.

Además de Haley, hay otros 3 miembros de nuestro pequeño grupo, pero hablaré de ellos luego porque ellos no son tan importantes o interesantes como yo. La hermana adoptada de Haley, Ivy, y nuestro adorado amigo, Ted Lupin, están casados, los pequeños bribones, y viven en Hogsmade como nosotras – aunque en una por lejos linda casa. Y el hermano gemelo de Haley, Jordan, vive muy lejos en Londres, porque es un gnomo antisocial y está metido en un loco negocio que no tengo la libertad de explicarlo en este momento, mayormente porque no lo entiendo. Jordan es, en verdad, una muy buena persona en una pedante, obsesiva compulsiva y vagamente aterradora manera, pero no le digan que dije eso. Él no responde muy bien a mis cumplidos.

Quizás ya te hayas dado cuenta de que estoy algo malhumorada. No te preocupes, soy usualmente bastante así, y te aseguro que soy desagradable cundo estoy de buen humor. (HALEY ESCRIBIÓ ESO) Pero se los juro, mano derecha alzada, yo maldigo a cada momento, pero estoy usando un encantamiento que automáticamente reemplaza las palabras vulgares con un creativo sustituto en negrita. Por ejemplo, "Patrick Wormwood es un hijo de **la mejor nación, Inglaterra **" (no les dije que era creativo). No estoy de acuerdo en usar tan horribles palabras, pero Haley me saca de mis casillas.

Pero de cualquier forma, la verdadera razón por la cual estoy tan malhumorada hoy, más que lo usual, es porque algo ocurrió en el entrenamiento Auror. De las fotos mías de bebe con mis padres colgadas en las paredes, sus gritos eternos de "¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!", su insistencia en hacerme lucir tan ridícula como es posible frente a todos sólo para mostrar que son imparciales y su tendencia a reírse de sus propias malas bromas, y tengo mucho más para quejarme, pero hoy sucedió la gota que derramó la piscina.

Veamos, desde que el tío Harry derrotó a Lord Voldemort, como miles de años atrás, el ser Auror se ha convertido en una muy popular carrera a seguir. Los Aurores no aceptan muchos nuevos reclutas – cerca de 10 consiguen postular por año, y usualmente reciben sólo a 2. Me patearon el trasero la primera vez que entré al proceso de preparación, a cada minuto, así que estoy atravesando el proceso nuevamente (sí, los 3 años), y tengo una mínima oportunidad de ser recibida.

El último paso de mi entrenamiento es mi examen final, que consiste en un test de100 preguntas escritas, un peligroso examen práctico y una "aplicación en el mundo real". "Aplicación en el mundo real" significa hacer trabajos sin ninguna relación a los Aurores y sin paga alguna, al parecer para ver cómo sería nuestro comportamiento en el área de trabajo. La última vez, tuve que trabajar en una tienda de ropa obscenamente cara para asegurarme de que nadie robe nada.

Probablemente te preguntes cómo es que me quitaron del curso la primera vez que estuve en él, y ahora te digo el porque: golpeé a un hombre anciano con un mi zapato de tacón porque no paraba de decirme "mi amor" y regularmente miraba mi busto en lo que estoy segura de una manera que él creía muy sutil.

En estos tiempos la "aplicación en el mundo real" es peor. Me han puesto en el mismo equipo con otros aprendices cuyos apellidos también empiezan con "W", ninguno de ellos personas que aprecie demasiado. Hemos sido asignados como una combinación de guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas para los Chudley Cannons, lo cual nos llevará a lidiar con fanáticas desquiciadas y atletas con un ego enorme. Esta fue la idea de mi padre, como un fanático de los Cannons, está súper emocionado. (¿Ya mecioné que apoyo a la Arpías?)

Papá está especialmente entusiasmado porque los Cannons han estado jugando inusualmente bien en estos últimos meses, y han conseguido una extensa cantidad de fans, la mayoría mujeres. Esto tiene mucho que ver con el inimaginablemente guapísimo e inhumanamente talentoso nuevo golpeador, Tyrone Thomas, y las personas que ni siquiera oyeron algo sobre los Cannons, ahora corren a comprar polos y accesorios de Tyrone Thomas, todos ellos con su gran y brillante rostro ganador plasmado.

¿Ya mencioné que Tyrone Thomas es mi ex-novio?


End file.
